A Mais Alta das Quedas
by Lavi Black
Summary: [ModernoUA/AltMal] Altaïr é o melhor assassino da Ordem, porém sua arrogância se torna a origem de sua ruína. Ao cair e perder tudo o que possuía, ele será capaz de se reerguer e recuperar aquilo que tinha de mais importante? Respeito, amor, afeição... Quando tudo se quebra, o que se pode fazer para juntar os pedaços que sobram?
1. I - Eco

**A Mais Alta das Quedas**

**Sinopse:** [ModernoUA/AltMal] Altaïr é o melhor assassino da Ordem, porém sua arrogância se torna a origem de sua ruína. Ao cair e perder tudo o que possuía, ele será capaz de se reerguer e recuperar aquilo que tinha de mais importante? Respeito, amor, afeição... Quando tudo se quebra, o que se pode fazer para juntar os pedaços que sobram?

**A Mais Alta das Quedas**

**I – Eco**

A lâmina brilha sob o toque da lua, manchando de vermelho o negro manto da noite. Em meio às fortes respirações, ecoa o chocar das armas. Um sorriso nasce nos lábios finos marcados pela branca cicatriz. O último inimigo cai, o silêncio reina e um olhar escuro queima como se quisesse transformar o sorriso em cinzas.

- Malik... – um sussurro para a escuridão.

Vermelho. O alarme soa e as sombras correm. Uma ainda sorri, se movendo mais rápido do que as outras, subindo obstáculos e escalando com habilidade. O último portão é ultrapassado e em pouco tempo, o som do alarme se torna apenas um chiado. Um carro é avistado e rapidamente aberto.

A sombra que sorri entra do lado do motorista e as outras duas se dividem. Uma atrás e a outra no lado do carona. A partida é dada e os pneus cantam sob o asfalto. Outros carros seguem o mesmo trajeto. Mais inimigos. Uma curva perigosa. Sons de batida. Ainda há carros sobrando.

Um aviso é ignorado pela sombra que sorri. Os lábios finos se esticam ainda mais ao desviar de dois carros e entrar em uma rua estreita, que dá acesso a uma ampla avenida. As luzes dançam e se misturam diante dos olhos, os sons ecoam cada vez mais altos. Mais uma curva, uma ultrapassagem e um grito. Um nome.

_Altaïr!_

Colisão.

A sombra não sorri mais. Há apenas dor no corpo e na mente. Um gemido, a cabeça vira. Tontura. Olhos desfocados procuram e encontram a outra sombra inconsciente e mais próxima do que deveria. Sangue escorre pela face jovem.

- Ma... – o nome não consegue deixar os lábios.

E tudo se torna escuridão.


	2. II - Fragmentos

**A Mais Alta das Quedas**

**II – Fragmentos**

As espadas se chocam sob os olhares atentos dos espectadores. Golpes são trocados, alguns bloqueados, outros conseguindo rasgar a pele alheia. Um movimento ousado consegue pintar de vermelho o ombro bronzeado. Um sorriso com gosto de vitória. Ou de ilusão. Outro golpe. A mão espalmada sobre a parede impede a saída do inimigo assim como a lâmina sobre a garganta.

- Hm, Malik. – as palavras são ditas em um sussurro privado – Eu acho que gosto de tê-lo _sob _mim.

A resposta é rápida e logo os lábios finos não se encontram mais esticados e os olhos dourados queimam com irritação. Um braço envolve a o tronco desnudo enquanto a mão livre mantém a espada pressionada sobre a garganta tensa.

- Achou mesmo que poderia _me_ derrotar, Altaïr? – satisfação colore as palavras que são ditas contra a orelha corada.

- Eu não deveria esperar conseguir, não é mesmo, Rei da Espada (1)? – a boca marcada pela pequena cicatriz volta a sorrir e o corpo magro arqueia levemente contra aquele que o envolve.

- Sim, você sabe que _essa_ é uma área em que você _não_ pode me fazer submeter.

A lâmina é pressionada ainda mais contra a pele macia, mas ainda assim os lábios finos continuam a sorrir e buscam pela boca alheia. Malik ri e vira o rosto, negando o beijo mudamente pedido por Altaïr.

- Irmão? – uma voz suave chama despertando os dois combatentes de seu mundo particular.

- Kadar. – Malik responde dando um passo para trás e libertando Altaïr.

- Posso treinar com você, irmão? – o jovem pergunta com respeito.

- _Eu_ treino com você. – Altaïr diz antes que Malik tenha a oportunidade de falar qualquer coisa.

- É sério? – Kadar questiona com entusiasmo na voz e no olhar.

- Claro. – o dono dos olhos dourados responde e então se virar para o até então parceiro de treino – Não se preocupe, Malik. – ele diz em um baixo tom de voz – Eu cuidarei bem do seu irmão. – Altaïr sorri e se aproxima de Kadar.

Durante o combate, os olhos de Ibn-La'Ahad procuram os olhos do mais velho dos Al-Sayf a todo o momento. Sorrisos são oferecidos e recusados por Malik, mesmo que haja um sorriso nos lábios do irmão de Kadar sempre que este desvia o olhar dos lábios marcados pela cicatriz. Mas o sorriso some completamente da boca e dos olhos de Altaïr quando o olhar dourado cruza com as duras íris do mestre de todos os assassinos. Não pela primeira vez, Altaïr tem a impressão de que Al Mualim desaprova sua proximidade com Malik.

**xACx**

Íris claras seguem o movimento das íris escuras sobre os mapas abertos na mesa. Com passos lentos, Altaïr se aproxima do assassino concentrado, as mãos escorregando pela cintura, os dedos seguindo o contorno do cós da calça e provocando a pele macia.

- Eu estou ocupado, Altaïr. – Malik diz sem olhar para o outro ou se mostrar afetado pelos toques – Diga o que quer ou vá embora.

- Eu quero passar um tempo com você. – o filho de ninguém (2) responde com falsa inocência e beija o pescoço moreno.

- Hm. – Al-Sayf murmura tentando conter o arrepio que corre por seu corpo começando no ponto onde os lábios de Altaïr encontram sua pele – Que parte do 'estou ocupado' ficou confusa para você?

- Malik. – Altaïr diz com firmeza e um mal conciliado desespero, segurando o braço do amante e o empurrando contra a estante. O baque do corpo de Malik contra a madeira faz com que alguns livros caiam no chão.

O rei da espada levanta o olhar para as íris douradas, que queimam com sentimentos confusos. A mão livre de Altaïr se fecha com força sobre o quadril de Malik, assim como a que ainda segura o assassino pelo braço.

- Altaïr. – Malik diz em um tom de voz firme, já acostumado com os surtos de desespero que Ibn-La'Ahad tem de tempos em tempos, procurando-o e o segurando como se ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento – _Altaïr_. – ele repete em um tom mais baixo enquanto levanta o rosto e encosta os lábios no queixo do amante.

- Altaïr. Malik. – a familiar voz de Rauf chama a atenção de ambos – O Mestre deseja falar com vocês.

Ante as palavras de Rauf, Malik tenta dar um passo para o lado e se livrar do toque de Altaïr, que permite o movimento após um segundo de hesitação. Negro e dourado se conectam por um momento, o olhar escuro silenciosamente perguntando se está tudo bem.

- Vamos. – Altaïr diz afastando o olhar de Malik e seguindo Rauf até o escritório de Al Mualim.

**xACx**

- Eu tenho um importante trabalho para vocês. – Al Mualim diz em um tom sério e duro – Um valioso artefato está escondido em um armazém no centro da cidade e eu preciso que vocês o recuperem para a Irmandade. – uma pausa, o Mestre se levanta da mesa e caminha até ficar a poucos passos dos dois assassinos – Mantenham-se vigilantes. É provável que Robert de Sablé e seus homens cruzem o caminho de vocês. Não entrem em conflito a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário. Lembrem-se: jamais comprometam a Irmandade.

- Sim, Mestre. – Altaïr e Malik dizem em uníssono.

- Muito bem. Qualquer informação de que necessitem será providenciada por Rauf. – Al Mualim dá um passo, se afastando, mas para e volta a olhar para os assassinos – Levem Kadar. Tenho certeza de que essa será uma valiosa experiência para ele.

Malik assente e Altaïr o imita.

**xACx**

- Kadar está ansioso? – Altaïr pergunta enquanto, deitado na cama, brinca com a lâmina escondida.

- Sim. – Malik responde de modo distraído, terminando de trocar de roupa.

- Você está preocupado?

- Não.

- Bom. – Altaïr tira a lâmina do pulso e a coloca sobre o criado-mudo, se levantando e se aproximando de Malik – Porque não há como eu falhar nessa missão.

- _Você_? – o rei da espada questiona arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpe. – o filho de ninguém pede com um sorriso – Eu quis dizer _nós_.

- Hum.

Malik parece pouco convencido e se virando, se preparando para subir na própria cama, mas é parado por uma mão em seu pulso. O assassino olha para os dedos que o seguram e deslizam até envolverem a palma de sua mão e a guiarem aos lábios macios que a beijam. Malik repete o gesto, levando a mão de Altaïr até os lábios e a beijando.

- Possa a vitória ser dada a nós amanhã, irmão. – Malik sussurra olhando nos olhos dourados.

- Ela será. – Altaïr afirma e toma a boca do amante em um beijo possessivo.

**Notas da Autora: **

Pelo que eu li, _Malik_ pode ser traduzido como 'Rei/Dono' e _Al-Sayf_ como 'da espada', então Malik Al-Sayf = Rei/Dono da Espada.

Também li que _Ibn-La'Ahad_ pode ser traduzido como 'Filho de Ninguém'


End file.
